No Lovely Item Needed
by MeganTheNerd
Summary: "Oh God, lovely items. If he died and went to Hell right now, he's sure that he would be stuck in a small room filled with teddy bears and small children." Mori-Centric with possible OC's later. I don't hate the Host Club I swear!


**No Lovely Item Needed**

**A Mori-centric Angst Story**

**By MeganTheNerd**

**A/N:** I haven't written anything in like… what six months? I'm sorry guys but I got so busy with my awesome Facebook and my much less awesome homework. But I'm back in the writing flow and I'm ready to probably continue to ignore my other stories and start new ones or revise old ones! But enough babbling! Enjoy the story in which I don't own characters and only say so because I don't want to get sued!

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

He just sits there like he always does. No facial expression, no real body language, nothing to special except his immense muscles and gleaming silver eyes.

The girls don't think he's enough on his own. He needs something else. He's a blank slate. If you give him a football he becomes the handsome team captain. A sketch book would make him the secluded artist and so on.

For years he's allowed the Host Club to dress him to please the women's fantasies. For years he's been treated like a piece of furniture to moved and climbed on whenever it's convenient.

If it weren't for Mitsukuni he would have quit after the first day. His loyalty to his cousin is the only thing that keeps him here. Tamaki would be dead in an alley somewhere after shoving him in the first embarrassing cosplay or ranting about lovely items.

Oh God, lovely items. If he died and went to Hell right now, he's sure that he would be stuck in a small room filled with teddy bears and small children.

No one thought he was good enough on his own. What about his thoughts? What if he thought that the host club was the most stupid, useless club ever to be invented?

"Takashi! Come on! It's time to go home and eat cake! Oh, and maybe some cookies..."

No. He has to stop thinking like that. He has stay strong for Mitsukuni.

But now that he thinks about it, why does he have to strong for him? Physically, the short blond could throw someone three times his size and mentally... Even he didn't know what his childish cousin was capable of and frankly, he didn't want to. The kid could very dark when he wanted to be.

"Takashiiiiii!" Great. No he's exercising his "cute control".

"Come ooooooooooon!" if they weren't related he would have slapped him upside the head and told him to stop whining like a child. Instead, he gets out of his chair, waves to the rest of his "friends", and heads for the car with his extremely annoying, yet lovable cousin.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"What's wrong Takashi? You've been spacing out all day."

"Nothing, Mitsukuni. Just tired." He exits the car slowly and walks to his room. Hunny knows to leave him alone. It's not the first time he's gotten into one of these moods.

As he closes the western style door, he wonders. "Why do I keep going back?"

The question echoes in his mind like a broken record.

His first thought is of course for Mitsukuni, but he tries to think of why he NEEDS to go back.

Nothing comes to mind this time.

No immediate answer shows itself. Not even after his deep inquiry into his own subconscious.

Nothing is keeping him there. Not Hunny or Haruhi or any of the other members and certainly not the club itself.

If there's nothing to keep him there, then there is nothing stopping him from leaving.

It would be nice to go back to being a full time member at the kendo club. He's knows that there's no way that they can win nationals this year without him so there's his excuse if any of his nosy fangirls asks him why he's not a host anymore.

It's all settled, at least in his mind. He's not going to be a host anymore.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**A/N: **Yes I know it was really short but I'll fix that later with more chapters! In the mean time, I love you guys because you're all awesome!

Song in my head: 3 Little Words by Frankmusik

_All you want from me are three little words. But you just get me laughing a quiet sound. I know I'm with you now but this all might end. So save all the "I love you"s and let's not pretend. Cause you won't hear it now and you won't hear it then. I love you, no. We couldn't even start before we reached the end._ _You can be a little full-on 'cause I know what you need. That really doesn't mean you'll get it from me. Lying to yourself doesn't make it easier. "Save us both the time. Let's be together. We'll be fine" you say, but…_


End file.
